1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new structure for a cohesive display board.
2. Prior Art
Display boards on which items of interest may be displayed to a particular audience are well known in the prior art. Some of these display boards are made from cork or other porous material and items to be displayed are secured thereto by positive mechanical fasteners such as pins, thumbtacks, etc. These types of display boards are normally used in homes, business and public places for notices, bulletins and/or information. Items secured thereto can be removed and new items afixed by removing and re-using the mechanical fastener. Another class of display boards do not use mechanical fasteners but are used where permanency is not required. The primary benefit of this display board is the ease of placing and removing the display items. The most typical display board in this class is commonly known as a flannel board. This class of display board is most frequently used in lecturing or story telling and may be used in various amusement activities.
Flannel boards in the prior art are well known. A flannel board is normally comprised of a flat plate to which a piece of flannel, felt, or other suitable material is secured. The objects to be displayed also have disposed on their back a piece of material such as flannel, felt or other suitable alternative material. The item to be displayed can be attached to the display board by simply placing it on the board, in any location, and by gently rubbing the display item. The display item will adhere to the board because of the interlocking of the fibers of the opposing strips of material. The display item will remain in position on the display board and can be easily removed. These prior art flannel boards are very effective for their particular uses. It has been found that many types of cloth material are suitable in the fabricating of a flannel board, the better being previously mentioned, ie. felt or flannel.
This class of cohesive display boards have specific problems which result from the use of these cloth fabrics. In use the nap of the flannel material wears out, becomes depressed or dirty. The display items which are to be displayed will not adhere when the nap wears. This problem cannot be avoided, flannel boards when employing cloth material simply wear out.
Flannel boards of the prior art pose other problems and have other deficiencies. One particular requirement is that the flannel material and plate must be relatively flat and the item to be displayed cannot be warped or bent, since any uneveness in the contact areas will substantially effect the cohesive force. Another requirement is that the prior art flannel boards can not normally be held in the verticle position since there is not sufficient cohesive force existing between the two fabrics. Large objects can not be displayed since the gravational force will exceed the cohesive force and cause the object to fall.
Still another problem with the prior art flannel boards is that the back of the display item must have a strip of flannel or felt or other suitable material secured thereto. The commercial manufacturer must make the backing strips in some uniform pattern in order to be commercially marketable. On the other hand, the user fabricates display items to fit his particular needs. The needs may not meet any commercial size and shape patterns and hence the user is forced to cut tape and piece. Additionally it is beneficial to cover a large area of the back of the display item with the flannel material to create greater surface area contact and greater cohesive force. Covering of the surface of the display item is often difficult to do whether commercially made backings are used or not. In other instances the display items are either small or have intricate patterns which do not lend themselves to have secured thereto a piece of backing. It is sometimes difficult to secure to the back of some display items sufficient material to create the cohesive bond to secure the display item in place on the display board, and often the backing projects from the sides of the display items or may be exposed among internal cutouts of the display item and partially destroy the effect of the item to be displayed.
The present invention overcomes the above problems by providing new structure and a new method for forming a cohesive type of display board which is safe, easy and economical to fabricate.